The Explosive Tale of a Broken Spirit
The Explosive Tale of a Broken Spirit is the first story of the Explosive Tales, a story which tells of Magyaku's life through his defection and rise to power. In this chapter, after stealing Iwagakure's Kinjutsu, the corrupted Tsuchikage forces Magyaku to serve in Iwagakure's Explosion Corps. Well fed up with how Iwagakure is being ran into the ground, he snaps and launches the greatest attack in the history of the Land of Earth. One which resulted in the modern fanon cannon Iwagakure Civil Unrest and Makushimi's rise to power. Who Is That Kid? See that kid over there? That's the new guy. Yeah, I know he is young, but he's lucky to be alive seeing as he is the one that stole from Tsuchikage-Sama. Alive? Hmph! Tsuchikage-sama sent him here because he is nothing more than a potential bomb. As all are who are forced to serve the Explosion Corps. Our bloodline is a curse, and so we must use it to benefit our lord. But he's just a kid. Remember when we were young, how hard it was for us to master our own explosive chakra. I would have done the same thing if I was him. But to think he not only survived the ritual but also pushed it to such an extent... I know. Word goes, he not only works alone, but has yet to fail a single mission. I mean I tried speaking with him earlier, but that kid just stared at me with those eyes of his. Those hateful eyes filled with resent. But for what? I mean it is a blessing to serve Tsuchikage-sama. To die for him. Our lives are nothing but tools for his means. That kid...Who the hell does he think he is?! What are you going to do, Fight him? Ha! Like you would stand a chance. You couldn't even keep your pants on during our last mission. And besides if he is as powerful as they say, that boy will end up blowing himself up soon. That is the fate of us Explosion Release users. And it will be the same for him, no matter what he does. A tragedy indeed. I mean he could have even surpassed Lord Tsuchikage and became his successor. But boo-hoo at least now I know I still have an opportunity. What's his name anyway? I don't know. I've spent the last few days asking around and no one can tell me. He is like a ghost. No one has heard him utter a word since joining. Its like his mouth is sewn shut. The two higher ranks sat up from their table. Their eyes locked upon the silver haired enigma. Long enough that he, himself, could feel their presence. As they locked eyes, his presence grew around the room. A large well of fear placed upon their shoulder. And with each and every step, they felt their souls being violated. By the time, they were within speaking distance, the entire cafeteria went silent. Was this their suicide mission? No one dared speak to and of this child. Only in his first year of puberty. "Oi-Oi, You with the shadow-kissed hair," The taller, obviously higher ranked officer screamed to grab the boys attention. His voice echoed bouncing from wall to wall. "What is your name and r-rank!?" The boy with the shadow-kissed hair sat still. Silently watching his soup cool down. His silence sent an eerie ghost floating about. Underneath his dark sleeves, mouths licked their lips. And on his palms, hidden by gloves, a devious smile opened. No one dared step in his presence for many reasons. The severity of his crime usually resulted in the death sentence. So his life meant something deeper. And due to Tsuchikage-sama wishing him to work alone, no one fully understood his powers and abilities. So everyone lacked gull to directly interact. He ate and went back to his room. Someone so young capable of drowning an entire room in fear. "Magyaku," The shadow-Kissed child spoke. His voice dark yet firm. "And I am the sole member of the Covert Operation division." A King on a Broken Horse Child Born of Insects A room shrouded in darkness where dimly lit candle flames could not reach. Ghostly hisses whispering horrible truths underneath the boy with shadow-kissed hair. His arms chained to walls as he felt them scurry quickly across his bodies. Magyaku remained frozen in fear. This was his punishment, set for all eternity. When not on missions, he would sit, chained to darkness as night creatures used his body as a hive. Constantly squirming all over. The first few months of this torture, he screamed horridly. Blood curdling pleads that eventually ripped his throat to shreds. He hated it. It felt like hell. But it was Tsuchikage-sama's only insurance that he would not use his forbidden art. If so, the insects would enter his mouths. Eventually, Magyaku grew fond of his fear. It became a source of power. A source of energy. Every night, he'd look up to a room littered with lightning bugs and feel his fire burn hotter than ever. An everlasting hatred for the current regime. And during his missions, his Kekkei Genkai took it's own shape and form. Subconsciously, his fear became his power. But tonight, for the first time ever, hatred had not cursed his mind. But instead, love. Magyaku had not seen his family in a year or two and wondered if the rumors were true. That the Tsuchikage ordered his families execution for defile. He prayed for it to be nothing more than lies. He loved his family, absolutely. Magyaku watched vivid memories of his father coming home from dangerous missions and telling tales of how he helped the Tsuchikage ensure his wealth and carnal pleasures. And little Magyaku would wonder how could such a "King" let their own people suffer for selfish reasons? And his dad would retort under his breath, of course, that he was no king, but a tyrant. After the previous Tsuchikage died, Tsuchikage-sama stole his throne through cheap tricks and clever ploys against Iwagakure's elders. A selfish, stubborn, evil spirit in human form. He was willing to let Magyaku, the son of his greatest Shinobi, die! Simply because he wanted to keep his power secured fearing someone would usurp him eventually. Magyaku laid his back against the wall as insects crawled up and down his spine. Coming closer to his mouth and even making a home atop his head. This torture, his mind escaped. He became something dark. Something filled with anger and hatred. Punished for wanting to live, Was his mantra. Punished for wanting to live. What is done in the dark, comes to the light. Magyaku opened his silver eyes and continued to watch the lightning bugs flicker. A dance he long recognized. A mating ritual of males who thirsted for female affection. The next morning, a knock on the door awoke a sleeping Magyaku. Despite his punishment, the Tsuchikage found use for Magyaku's immense powers and often sent him on covert missions. Kill this person, assassinate that person and even destroy the evidence. All fell under his jurisdiction. And to ensure Magyaku returned, a seal had been burned onto his back. A custom Kuchiyose which would summon Magyaku if his mission took longer than it was supposed. Erasing all hopes of escaping. "Tsuchikage-sama has your next mission bug boy." His higher rank tossed a paper. On it, a families picture had a black circle drawn around it. Under were names and locations as well as certain objectives. "Tsuchikage-sama says your mission begins ASAP." His officer entered and smacked the bugs off with a piece of clothe before freeing Magyaku. He also gave him his signature pouches of clay, which Magyaku fitted with trembling arms. "You have a week from now, or the mission is a failure. Do not make us look bad!" Magyaku did not respond. Instead, he pulled his hooded cloak above his head and slowly left his prison. One of few times he was able to enjoy sunlight. He had to protect his eyes from the Sun's holiness. It burned with everlasting joy in an instant and died down, allowing him to continue forward. He loved freedom's smell and walked barefoot. Earth felt wonderful under his skin. Cold yet warm at once. From darkness, his eyes picked up color contrast better than average. He could see with absolute beauty and grew to loved every minute of it. Although he had been tasked with murdering people he had no relationship with, Magyaku still loved his missions. It was like leaving Yomi for the first time, every day. He spoke to those who passed by and assisted everyone who needed it. No one knew of his name or origin. Just that the child was an Iwa shinobi of a different rank. Why won't my legs take me home? He asked himself. I need to see if its true. I need to see if dad and mom are home, and little....Is home.They have to. They have to. When I'm done here I will go back and there will be a warm bowl of Ramen waiting for me. Magyaku stopped and looked at his map. He could reach his destination in a few days. Leaving a half day free for messing around. "I have to go!" He declared. His palm opened, revealing a mouth which licked its teeth. He flickered towards his home which he knew was not to far off. Thoughts of his mother tending her garden and father painting filled his heart with warmth. Little sister running into his arms after seeing him! When he arrived, his house, which was always on the utter end of Iwagakure looked just as it did the day he had been taken away. "Mom! Dad!" Magyaku screamed. He dashed through an open door and ran up his mother stairs. "Mother! Father!" He almost slid into a wall if not for grabbing onto a door post. But when he peeked inside, what Magyaku saw brought tears to his eyes. A beautiful woman laying against her husband in their bed. Strong arms gracefully cuddling her. "Mother...Father." Magyaku whispered before screaming once more, "Mom! Dad!" And he launched into their bed. Arms wide, body soaring until he landed flat atop the women. "Mother! Father!" He roared. "What! Who the hell are you!?" She screamed in absolute fear. The Husband also awoke and kicked Magyaku off his wife before grabbing a broom. "What do you want?!" She screamed while covering herself. "We do not have any money!" Magyaku's head clicked in confusion. "Y-you're not..." "Mom! Dad!" A little voice screamed from the next room. Magyaku stood in a rush and dashed towards its source. His feet actually sliding once more. "Get him!" The women commanded her husband while she rushed to put clothes on. The husband darted after Magyaku with a broom, trying to swing at him but missed every shot. Magyaku stopped in front of a little boy who started to sniffle at his sight. "W-who are you? What do you want with my mom and dad?!" The child bawled his eyes out. Tears capable of sinking a country. Magyaku was shocked himself and took a step back before feeling a broom knock him unconscious... Mom! Dad! It happened again!" A child roared. He sat in front of a smoking crater which obviously had been the leftover of an explosion. What was left of a training dummy had been scattered across his front yard. He held back heavy tears, he had too. Every time he cried or screamed, something exploded. Magyaku did not want to hurt anyone, but he could not understand why. Why was he such a danger to everyone he knew and loved. Extreme emotions was his trigger. And so his father always tried to keep him calm. He picked him up and held onto him. "Sh, sh, do not worry. We will fix this. It was just a dummy, we can always get a new one. Come on, Mommy is making a nice hot bowl of Ramen just for you Magy." His father took him inside. But not before looking at his son's explosion. Deep inside, he knew what this meant. Later that night, Magyaku heard his father in the other room talking to his mother. He slowly approached the half opened door and peeked inside. "It's becoming stronger than we thought. Every day his Kekkei Genkai continues to find a way out." His father paced to and fro. "What can we do? When I was his age, my parents figured my release method was through weaponry. But it's like nothing works. And even his body takes a heavy toll after releasing his chakra." "This is becoming the worst case scenario. His chakra is too potent and his own body cannot handle it. If we don't find his release method, he will explode...And who knows who will die." Magyaku flinched at his father's revelation. He heard of his clan's bloodline limit. Their energy were explosive, and it served great in previous wars. So much so, the previous Tsuchikage recreated the infamous explosion corps in hopes of giving Iwagakure a greater advantage. Great warriors who were honored as hero's. But with such a great power, came an even stronger consequence for those who could not master it...And it was his greatest fear. "There is one way.." His father revealed after silence. "What Magyaku's problem is, is that he cannot channel his chakra properly. Explosion release works through the system of Chakra control. But his is so potent that normal chakra controlling techniques will result in its medium exploding." His wife looked at him intrigued. "Deep within Iwagakure's vaults, there is a technique, meant to help Explosion Release shinobi such as our son. It allows us to knead our chakra directly into material such as earth." He snapped his finger. "I will go to Tsuchikage-sama and request his permission to use it." The next night he heard his father screaming and roaring. Anger coursing his veins, the house itself almost exploded. "How dare that selfish pig do that to me! Tell me no after I risked so much to ensure he can have all the bullshit he does!" His father sat down and rested his head into his hands. "What did he say exactly, My Love." His mother tried to comfort him. "He rather...Have Magyaku die than let Iwagakure's secrets have even a chance of escaping. But that is not it. He's afraid my son will become stronger than him. I know it. Magyaku isn't one of his spoiled brats he can brainwash. He has my determination, the free will that that bastard despises..." "So what will we do?" She choked back tears. "I-i don't know." But Magyaku did, and that night, he ran away from home for three days. And devised a plan like no other... A Shocking Revelation Magyaku awoke in a bed to a warm bowl of Ramen and a cup of water. He sat up and indulged in his meal. His head banging from the earlier strike. Magyaku came to a sudden realization halfway through. My room! He thought. But his joy died just as fast. "Or this used to be my room." He placed a half full bowl on the nearby nightstand and sleepily made his way downstairs where the family sat in the living room enjoying their own meal. In a bright light, he saw his little sister, mother and father eating. But, just like his hopes, it disappeared. Now he stood in a home that no longer was his. "Oh, you're up?" The mother said. "Sorry about earlier. We had no idea who you were until you were until we took a closer look. I hope the bowl of Ramen was good, i had to throw it together from leftover." "Kai, go help your mother with the dishes while I talk to our guest." The father ordered. He awaited till the mother cleaned off their table and, alongside their child, went into the Kitchen. "There is no easy way to say this-" "Thank you for the food." Magyaku bowed his head. "And I'm sorry about earlier. I must have gotten the wrong house, or my family moved." "Oh..It's no problem. And no, you have the right house and your family did not move..." His eyes lowered. Magyaku felt his heart racing. All other sounds dulled into silence. "They were killed." Those three words cursed his existence. That very day his heart exploded. But he could not react. The room seemed to fill itself with thousands of insects once more. Covering every inch of his skin, there hisses revealing a harsh truth. Magyaku's body remained frozen. "After you left, they were exterminated. Even the little one. Then they tried to cover it up by forcing us to move here. A family gone, another the next." The mother came out the kitchen after sending her child to bed. "They took the bodies, but in respect, we made graves in the back. Would you like to see them?" She asked gracefully. Magyaku's mouth remained shut. But he silently stood and allowed his host to lead him out back. A cold night, but his skin remained dead. he stood in front of Four graves. Two large markers surrounding two smaller graves. "We honestly did not know what happened to you. But we wanted to pay our respects either way." The mother said with tears in her eyes. She grabbed her husband. "That damned Tsuchikage. Thinks he can get away with anything. He is only out for himself pure and simple. How he became Kage, I have no idea. But-But, UGH I wish for the day he gets whats coming! I will support-" "Hey, thanks again for everything." Magyaku interrupted. His voice surprisingly calm as a centipede crawled up his leg. "Just in case I don't see you guys again and cannot repay my kindness." Magyaku walked to both parents and embraced them in a wide hug before stepping back and smiling. His dark cloak roaring behind him. "I want you to pack your things tonight, and spend tomorrow going to a town that is southwest from here. Take this." He gave them a piece of paper. "This is a unique tag only given to Iwagakure Shinobi of the highest caliber. It allows you to stay in any hotel or inn within the Land of Earth. Do not return for a few days." His host stood shock. But they understood his implication. "I hope to see you again, stranger. Please, come back alive. I have to make a better bowl of Ramen for you again." The mother cried as she hugged Magyaku once more. But he could not speak. Only tears fell as he hugged his mother once more. His father looked at his son and joined them in their hug. "What is your name? When you return, I will have your room set up for you once more." "My name is Magyaku." "Well Magyaku, return safely okay. You don't want to make your brother cry. And here," His father pulled out three pills. "They will help you." The FINAL BANG His targets would have been long dead. And his mission labelled a success. After of which, they would throw him back into his prison, covered by thousands of insects. But Magyaku decided to finally grasp his destiny. He served the Tsuchikage in hopes of reuniting with his family after years of success. But now, there existed only one way of truly reuniting with his mother, father and little sister. And today had to be the day. Not just for himself, but for everyone else who suffered under the Tsuchikage's wrath. For decades, things went wrong. And he remembered how his Father would tell stories of his chaotic and selfish behavior. Magyaku, despite his young age, was hailed as a prodigy due to the combination of his bloodline and Kinjutsu. But youth forbid him from the level of expertise he was destined to achieve. Still, his imagination gave him an impressive advantage. It allowed him to create, and give what he created life. The greatest gift of all humanity. And while the Tsuchikage took it, Magyaku had the ability to grant it. Magyaku inherited a purpose from the heavens to destroy his opposite. And he accepted it with open arms. But first, he needed to destroy Iwagakure's strongest force. He needed to make sure those with his bloodline were no longer subjected to brainwashing. We are humans, not bombs. He thought as his Dragonfly flew back to his base. In hands was a unique doll, one never before seen. A unique flower form with a lady in its palm as well as open mouths. I can't risk entering and being chained once more. Magyaku thought to himself as he flew downwards towards The Explosion Corps training ground. The only location with open space, and directly in its center. In the dead of night, he placed his creation on the ground and flew off. It expanded in a puff of smoke (to a size not quite at its full power). Magyaku hovered outside the blast radius and thought for a second. Nights covered insects, brainwashed shinobi praising a corrupted leader. He had to...He had too..With a single seal, his bomb exploded with such a force, the earth shook all throughout Iwagakure. The sky lit up clear as day in a fiery combustion. Magyaku flew off but looked back from the air at his base now, nothing more than a crater. No remains of any life or a structure. All who rested inside gone. He had to kill them all. They were raised to serve Lord Tsuchikage with absolute purpose. With this massacre, he made room for a new generation of Explosion Release Shinobi. But the explosions strength left a small window of opportunity. Iwagakure's forces would most definitely investigate the source. Thus allowing him a better chance of attacking. "A divided military will always fall!" He smirked. "Now onto phase two." The previous blast took all of his chakra. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the first of his pill. The UNBREAKABLE STONE Magyaku stood within Iwagakure. The Shinobi are most likely checking out the HQ. He felt his blood boil. '' His palms were chewing his ultimate weapon. Its ready.. Magyaku smirked. His palm spat out a small doll, half the length of his forearm. I had to tap into my reserves for this, but I need to keep his forces busy while I take him out. He placed the doll in his pocket while his other palm released a small dragonfly which expanded to half it's usual size. "Now it is time!" The dragonfly rapidly shot upwards. A creation meant for high speed flight and agility. It soared high above Iwagakure's night sky. So far up, Shinobi could only make out a faint silhouette against Iwagakure's Moon. "What is that?!" They wondered, spitting out speculations. Maybe a bird? or perhaps an incoming message? Either way, Shinobi and civilians alike went about their business. However, from within his mansion, the Tsuchikage looked outside his window. An old man who became known as Iwagakure's Emperor. They said in his prime, he stood head to head with Son Goku. But his biggest strength came his mentality. A ruler with an iron fist who only cared for himself. Magyaku set his sights on the Emperor's mansion. "You're mine..." His doll dropped from his hand and fell downwards in utter silence. A seal caused a large smoke cloud to emerge from it. BOOM! Houses were crushed under its feet. A gigantic clay humanoid with no face but a strange marking. At his current power, it only matched Iwagakure's mansion in size. But its massive size allowed it to easily rampage about Iwagakure. Destroying buildings with every step, squashing civilians and people alike. Shinobi reacted instantly. Trying to use earth release to take away its balance. But they found it futile as it grabbed onto surrounding holds and swatted away weak jutsu and people. Mighty roars shook the sky. Explosions went unseen by his monster. Each step causing shockwaves. Something is wrong. Magyaku thought to himself. He carefully surveyed the surrounding area. This is not all of them. There should be more. Where are the ANBU? These are regular Shinobi! Genin and Chuunin. No Jounin. Magyaku looked towards the Iwagakure's mansion. "You bastard!" He mouthed. I should have expected someone like you would do this. The Tsuchikage stood in his office and watch. "So, today is the day you defy me Magyaku. Such a shame. A child with this much power would have grown to be quite the man. Even enough to secure Iwagkure control over surrounding lands. But today is the day you die!" Shinobi tried to escort civilians from their homes, but many found it too late. Suddenly, little creatures made of clay started to morph from its skin. Jumping off, they dashed towards Shinobi and Civilians at impressive speed. Each the size of a grown man, they went unaffected by Taijutsu. Deidarabotchi's clay minions morphed themselves around their attacks and detonated with powerful explosions. Killing those around and destroying structures. He continued rampaging through Iwagakure, squashing and crushing buildings. Meanwhile, Magyaku stood upon his Dragonfly. I guess, He watched his creation destroy Iwagakure with glee. I need to end this soon... Magyaku fed his mouths large amount of clay. All chewing rapidly. Or there won't be a village to protect.. He thought, feeling his master call him. "KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!" Magyaku appeared in front of the Tsuchikage on the roof of his mansion. His voice filled with age and anger. But behind it was respect, and a bit of admiration. "You finally grew tired of your little room. Well You could have asked, I would have gave you something more fitting." "You killed my family. And transformed this village into your own little play thing." Magyaku retorted, ignoring the Tsuchikage's taunts. "You think a mere child like you could stop me? That monster is a pretty impressive trick, but it will not be enough to destroy The Emperor. And I can feel your chakra reserves. There nearly empty. For someone who speaks as if they care for Iwagakure, you are causing quite the damage. But I am no fool. You needed to keep the others busy. So you attacked your HQ in a way that it looks like an accident, and then the village. So just in case we did figure out the blast came from an outsider, we would have something else to worry about. " "I belittle myself for foolishly thinking that you would put others before yourself" As Magyaku spoke, ANBU shinobi and Jounin alike surrounded the Tsuchikage. "A monster cares only for his well being." Magyaku took out a Pill and consumed it. Feeling his chakra replenish, he sneered. "Brothers and sisters! Stand with me against that monster!" But no one budged an inch. The level of control he had on his village surpassed fear. They absolutely absorbed his existence as the Emperor. "My children," He spoke. "I never attacked the village like this! I mean from where I stand, he is the monster. He is the one who is killing your friends and family. Stop him, so you can stop that rampaging beast!" Deidarabotchi's roars shook Iwagakure's buildings as he continued to destroy. Magyaku bit his lip when they drew their weapons. "I guess you guys have chosen your sides then." He began to rip his sleeves, revealing multiple mouths. Licking their teeth deviously. Swarms of white creatures flew at his attacks. From air to land, they crawled on every surface. Insects with thousands of legs, all finely created to show each and every detail. Clouds of fireflies capable of blocking out the moon buzzed around. Everyone stood in awe at his swarm. "You fools! Attack before they explode-" "You know Tsuchikage, I realized during my time in your cells that, what is done in the dark, always comes to the Light!" His insects lit up. A brilliant light show to spectator. But for Iwagakure's ANBU and Jounin, they focused primarily on escaping. Many were blasted off the building, falling to their deaths. While others found themselves blown beyond recognition. Mask broken, blood and body parts splattered all over. Few lived after his carnage, and the Tsuchikage found himself having to use human bodies for survival. Meanwhile, Magyaku was sent flying, himself, over the edge of the building. Where he held onto with one hand. After his bombs finished exploding, Iwagaure's mansion had it's roof cave in, killing the rest of Tsuchikage's forces. When things died down, Magyaku hung onto a railing. Panting. Such a large number took quite a toll on his reserves and required him to eat his last pill. But before he could, it slipped out of his hands and fell. "Fuck!" He screamed, watching a bird fly off with it. "Well I have to admit, I underestimated you Magyaku. A true shame I could not watch you mature." His deep voice looked at a danging Magyaku. "Well," The tsuchikage stepped on Magyaku's hand. "At least now you will be with your family forever." He felled someone give him a bear hug. "You think I would let my guard down." Magyaku smirked, still handing. He thought back to the previous explosion, where he created a clay clone. "I won't be seeing my family today, as much as it saddens me. But knowing I will end an era of bloodshed makes up for it. Goodbye, Tsuchikage-sama." Magyaku let go of the ledge as he watched a bright light engulf his Kage. Magyaku reserves were nearly gone, so he created a small Dragonfly. Enough for him to hang on and fly off. His body badly scarred. He looked back to Deidarabotchi who reached its time. What's done in the dark...Comes to the Light. A giant explosion erupted from the beast, consuming a large portion of Iwagakure. An explosion like none before. His dragonfly had to dash at high speeds to escape it. But due to its low quality ended up breaking outside of Iwa's gates. Causing Magyaku to hit the ground with a large bump. He slid for a bit and hid against a tree. The resulting explosion, he could feel its shockwaves but also, inside his heart, knew he only caused few casualties. The beast gave people enough time to evacuate. And at the current level could not fully erase Iwa. Leaving The Land of Earth What happened to you? Did you survive the Attack on Iwagakure? An old man said on his carriage to a cloaked boy. Yeah. My father risked his life to make sure I got away. Did you see it? Did you see who did it? I heard that it was a single person. Not a village or nothing. Just a spirit fed up with the Tsuchikage's selfish rule. Some said that thing summoned Deidarabotchi itself, while others are saying the giant monster is Deidarabotchi reincarnated into human form. I don't know what to believe..I mean..Only a legend could hold such explosive power like that. My brother told me it was the working of a new god. A god of revolution who took human form and decided time for change was night. The boy turned his head. Had I not found you outside the village, you would have been dead. But don't worry, this is an act of kindness in such a world. But this is as far as I can take you. I've been charged with escorting villages to safer towns. I have to go back for more. I wish you the best. The child smiled and stood up. He walked with a limp and his shadow-kissed hair waved behind him. Thank you kind spirit I have family around here, so this is good enough. And do not worry, something tells me, whoever or whatever it was won't return anytime soon. Next Time On Explosive Tale Magyaku has escaped Iwagakure, and has been wondering The Land of Earth for weeks. Almost exhausted, he runs into...